The Raven
by thefirecrest
Summary: Sebastian remembers an old Master. One-shot. OC Not Romance And it's not a poem either. Story might make more sense if you understand what the poem "The Raven" is about. Sebastian does utter some of the lines from it through out the anime and manga. If you don't know what it's about though, either Google it or I have a short description showing what it's about at the story bottom.


If you don't know what the poem 'The Raven', is about. The story might make a little more sense. Go to the bottom of this to read about it or Google the poem. You can read it online. I hope you enjoy!

BEGIN

It was in the middle of the night; Sebastian sat by the window in one of his more musing moments. Just he himself, no distraction as thoughts ran through his head. Memories of all the other souls he had taken.

Ceil was asleep already having worked the demon to the bone all day, yet Sebastian knew this one master he had would be preserved in his memory forever. Very few of his masters manage to make a deep impression.

As he thought, the butler recalled a distant memory. It was one of his old masters, and like Ceil was merely a child yet left a distinct shadow in his memory.

Her name was Clarisse Von Schmitz, a young German girl who lived in Switzerland. Sebastian thought back on her fondly; out of all the souls he has ever consumed, the girl's was the sweetest. Of course, that was due to her sweet and innocent soul that was surrounded by the darkness of reality. Like a crème cake. While it wasn't the sweetest on the outside, its insides would make you drool.

But the one distinction she left was the one that was burned the most deeply into the demon's memories.

_It was a snowy day in Switzerland, famine spread to all areas of the east side of the country. Sebastian's name was Jacob Connors at the time, a young butler who hailed from England._

_He walked down the road carrying a black umbrella over a small girl as she walked gracefully along side him. She wore a black coat and a matching floral hairpiece that clung to her chocolate hair. Black heeled boots clad her feet as they soundlessly stepped where their master commanded them to walk; beneath them she wore white stockings that blended with the snowy scenery._

_Sebastian knew the time was almost at hand, his side of the deal was almost done and soon the Clarisse's soul would be his to consume, the though almost made him drool if not for the fact that he was a well bred gentlemen._

"_Jacob," the girl said. Her voice softly echoed through the empty streets, it rung sweet and innocent._

"_Yes Mistress?"_

_She looked up at him, emerald eyes shinning with innocence. "Are you a raven?"_

_The question struck Sebastian; his red eyes glanced down at her, his lips curled in amusement. "What make's you say that?"_

_Clarisse looked back at the road, a faint smile playing at her pink lips. "It was just that I had the strangest dream last night."_

"_Yes Mistress?"_

"_Well you see… I was reading a poem last night…"_

_Sebastian let out a light chuckle. Ah yes, Clarisse was one for poetry, even at such a young age. It was one of the many things Sebastian liked about the child; it seemed almost a shame to take that life away. "Now Mistress, you know you shouldn't be reading such things before bed."_

"_I know I shouldn't Jacob," she murmured. "It's just I read one about called 'The Raven'. I found it rather sweet actually, sad but sweet none the less."_

_Sebastian's scarlet eyes flashed, "Oh yes. I know of that poem."_

_Clarisse smiled, "Then you must also know somewhat of what my dream was like."_

"_I wouldn't have a clue Miss."_

_She let out a playful huff, "Then I'll tell you… It was really strange actually. I was in a house… My old one, do you remember? The one where you and I first met at."_

_Sebastian nodded._

"_Well. There was a strange rapping at the door, and I only use the word rapping because that was what I heard whispered in my head. Like in the poem 'Rapping, Rapping, Rapping. Rapping at my chamber door.' So I went to open the door."_

"_But when I opened the door there was no one there, except a raven that flew into the room and perched it self on the grandfather clock my father made. The strangest thing was though that the bird had red eyes like yours Jacob."_

_Sebastian smiled, "What happened next?"_

_Clarisse thought for a bit, "Hm… I don't really recall but the raven and I shared a conversation, I don't know what about though. Then for a reason I went up to the raven and petted its head, then I woke up."_

"_That's a interesting dream."_

"_I agree," the girl nodded. They walked for a little bit in silence before the girl stopped in a middle of a step._

"_What is it Mistress?"_

"_Jacob…" Clarisse murmured._

"_Yes?"_

_She looked him straight in the eye, something that most mortals were afraid of doing. Perhaps it was the fact that she knew she was going to die anyways, but no fear was in her eyes at all._

"_Are you death?"_

_Sebastian smiled again, "I believe you know the answer to that yourself Mistress."_

"_Hm… A raven and death huh? I sure hope this Lenore character's soul was worth all the misery you put her lover through."_

_He just smiled._

"_Jacob."_

"_Yes?"_

"_It's almost that time isn't it."_

_No words needed to be spoken about what '__**that time**__' was._

"_Yes."_

_She stood there quietly for a moment._

"_Will you miss me Jacob?"_

"_Do you wish for me to miss you?"_

_The child smiled sadly at him, "Would that be too much to ask of you?"_

"…_No."_

_She began to walk again and Sebastian followed, "Thank you."_

"_Your welcome."_

E N D

A/N

A small drabble. I love 'The Raven'; one of my Marching band shows was based off of it. But yeah, I hope you liked it.

The Raven:

For those of you who haven't read 'The Raven'; it's a poem by Edger Allen Poe about a nameless narrator who is mourning for his lover who goes by the name of "Lenore". In the poem, the narrator hears a rapping on his door; he believes it's his beloved Lenore. But every time he opens the door these's no one there. This frustrates him and he becomes increasingly upset. Later, a raven flies into the scene and the two talk except all the raven says it "Nevermore". When the narrator asks where Lenore is he gets the same answer.

Pretty much the poem is about a man who loses his lover named Lenore; he goes insane and sees a raven that is symbolic for death because his lover is dead.

(PS: Please ignore whatever shows up bellow this. I can't get rid of it.)

Preferences

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


End file.
